Adam: Chapter 4
But I have to go, for my friend's sake. I may not be too good in combat, but I'm good at figuring things out. Maybe I could do something that they can't. Me and Percy walked to the dining pavilion to have our breakfast. Josh is ready to go, his backpack is well packed. He allowed me to look inside his bag, and in it, there's spare clothes, burgers, water bottles, $700 money, about 30 golden drachmas. I opened the front part of his pack, and there's more stuff. He's got gloves and gloves that were larger than the other one. He also carried a flashlight, that can light up to 400 lumens, a very bright flashlight. Shirato Fuuka had also packed for the quest, so did Annabeth and I. Clarisse carried the most items and her bag is the heaviest among us. Clarisse carried the kits used for camping, she also brought an inflatable bed, tools to go camping, and other camping equipments. We eat breakfast first before going on our quest. After breakfast, our quest had just begun. Josh made a quick dash to the camp store to buy something real quick. What he buy was a pair of winged shoes from the camp store, he said it will come in handy when the time is right. "Now, good luck on your quest." Chiron wished us good luck. "Let us wish you guys good luck. Argus will take you to the nearest bus station, and after that, you're on your own." We all nodded, and the 5 of us got on the bus and we sat in the seats available. Josh sat in the middle of the middle row, I sat on Josh's left side, Annabeth and Clarisse sat on the back, and Fuuka sat on Josh's right side. As we talked, we talk about our mortal parents. Josh's parents abandoned him when he's 11 years old due to pituitary dwarfism that he'd suffer. "What's pituitary dwarfism?" I asked Josh. "Pituitary dwarfism is when the pituitary gland in your brain didn't produce enough growth hormone and resulting in you not growing." "Oh, I see." Though I didn't fully understand it, I didn't ask anymore questions. I didn't want to look stupid. We went under the caldicot subway tunnel, and everything is almost dark. I could've swear that Josh looked afraid the whole time we're under the tunnel. We got out of the tunnel, and we saw the bus stop. Argus dropped us there, and we were on our own. It's definitely still the city of new york. I could still see the empire state building, the former world's tallest building in the sky above. Annabeth walked up to me and told me that the empire state building had a 600th floor, and she told me that's where mount olympus is. We kept walking, and saw 2 paths ahead of us. We don't know which path to take, but Fuuka walked to the left path. Josh looked tense. "Don't go in there!" Josh shouted as he pulled Fuuka back. "There's monsters in this path." Fuuka glared at Josh, as if wondering how he knew about the monsters that were about to kill us. "Josh, how do you know?" "I can sense monsters," He said. "True that," Annabeth added. "It becomes very handy on a quest if that person could smell monsters. Like in the last quest he could sense there's a giant or monsters around our perimeter." "Oh." I said. Then I tensed. "Wait, this isn't your first quest right?" I asked Josh. "No, this is my second quest, and I'm glad that I have friends that would accompany me." I nudged him on the shoulder. "Me too, Josh." We all sat down on the bench just beside the road. We all relaxed, except for Josh, who looked worried about his mother right now. From my dreams, she's holding some kind of ceiling that's called 'The Sky'. That can't be good. She should've been crushed by the immense pressure by now, but the amazing thing is that she could hold it until now. I asked Josh. "Josh, in my dreams, I saw your mom holding some kind of ceiling. Is it supposed to be a concrete or something?" I waited for Josh to reply, then silence for about 5-10 seconds. Then he replied. "No Adam, it's no ceiling. It's the sky. It's threatening to embrace the earth, and when it does, the end of the world is coming. Atlas had faded, that's why we need someone to hold up the sky, and it's not going to be us demigods. We could hold the sky, but not as long as immortals." "So, your mom took the sky? She did it out of her free will?" Josh nodded. "She's a demigod, Adam. Gods or heroes could hold the sky by their free will, but once they hold it, they are stuck forever, until someone took the burden from them." "So, we're going to mount Tamalpalis, right?" Clarisse asked. Me, Josh, Fuuka and Annabeth nodded at the same time. "By the way, for those who don't know where Mount Tamalpalis is." Annabeth explained. "Is in san francisco. It is known in other words Mount Othyrs." I was about to ask another question when he got up and started walking again. We went to this grocery store where we bought snacks for our trip. Clarisse's backpack is bigger than any of us, and also carried more stuff than us, but it's full, so we decided to share it and put in in everyone's bag. Everyone had the same share of goods. We walked along the stores, we kept walking around the stores until we stopped at this one restaurant. The name of the restaurant is Auntie em's restaurant. Fortunately Annabeth was aware of this restaurant and decided to keep moving. Josh looked aware too, as if there's monsters in that restaurant. Then we stopped at McDonalds. We stood waiting in a long line, and as we waited, Josh tensed, as if he sensed some monsters. I tensed too, I looked at the counter we were in and saw a huge figure that looked like a bodyguard with bulky and ripped muscles. He wore a black shirt outside, and he wore a name tag. He must've had a weird sense of humor because his name is 'Bone Crusher'. No human beings had names like that, except that he's got a weird sense of humor. The guy walked towards us. "May I help you sir?" "Yeah," Josh said. "I'll take 2 burgers and," He faltered. "What do you guys want?" "Pizza!" I blurted out. "Yeah, Pizza!" Annabeth and Fuuka shouted. "Guys!" Josh said in a firm voice. "Please be sensible, they don't have pizza in McDonalds. They serve chickens and beef burgers." "Besides." Clarisse added. "We're hungry." "Yeah, I'm hungry too." The person in the cashier said. In all of the sudden, the guy named 'Bone Crusher' transformed into an 8 feet tall giant. Fortunately, I had encountered one in my school before. It's called a laistrygonian giant, they were cannibals, and loved to feed on human flesh. We run towards the exit and just then, Bone got out a basketball. Although I'm not sure where he got it from, he throw it into the exit door, and as we tried to open the door, it wouldn't budge. "Yes!" He laughed with delight. "Now, I shall have my first lunch!" People around started screaming in panic. Everyone dashed towards outside, but the giant throws another ball, (this time it's soccer ball) into the door. Some are lucky to get outside, but some are locked inside the restaurant, they screamed as they banged their hands on the door, but it was locked shut by magic. As I watched, everyone drew their swords, trying to corner the giant. Bone Crusher looked surprised, because what he saw is 4 demigods and 1 demititan cornering him. He's done for. Suddenly, there's a loud crash in the back of the restaurant. It looked like a diversion, We turned around, and saw another giant pushing the trolleys. Realizing it's a diversion, we turned around and the giant had escaped. I looked for the laistrygonian giant that just escaped and he's now behind us. Josh suddenly appeared 4 metres apart from the giant. The monster looked surprised. I took a step forward, and then the giant had grabbed both of my hands with only his one hand. "Guys!" I pretended to be scared. "Please help!" The giant smiled, as if he's amused by frightening me, but he's wrong. In one move, I unsheathed my sword and stabbed the giant with it, and the giant disintegrated. Clarisse looked at me. "You didn't need help at all." Annabeth nudged Clarisse. "I know, he's just trying to make the giant overconfident, and after that, he kills the monster. That's good strategy." Fuuka nodded. "She isn't into brains, isn't she?" She looked at Clarisse disdainfully. "She got all brawn but no brains!" Fuuka laughed. Josh and I laughed too. Clarisse then got out her electric spear and was about to pierce her with it when Fuuka hold up her hand. Her powers made the temperature drop drastically. Clarisse looked afraid, and she sat down on a chair. Josh grabbed Fuuka's hand, and her hand returned to normal. We both were exhausted and hungry, so I ran to the register, get some cash from the register and walked away with $300 in my hand. No one seemed to notice me stealing. I went with my friends out from the building and into the woods. Then, the 5 of us settled for the night. Fortunately, each one of us had brought our meal, so we didn't need to worry about lack of food. Clarisse put down her backpack and set up camps. Me, Annabeth, Josh and Fuuka helped Clarisse set up the camp. We set up camp about 5 minutes, which is quite fast. I kept thinking about the 2nd and the 3rd line of the prophecy. That made me feel more worried, but Josh seemed to noticed that I was worrying, and he walked up to me. "Adam, is everything alright?" He asked me. "Um... Actually I needed to talk to you about something." I said. "Of course, friend. We'll talk inside, ok?" "Okay." So we both went inside the camp, and his hand conjured a medium intensity ball of light. Once we were alone, Josh leaned on me. "So, what is it that you want to talk about?" I told him how I was worrying about the prophecy that the oracle had given us. Josh told me not to worry about that too much. "Hey Adam, if there's one thing that I learned from my previous quest is that you shouldn't worry. You'll be doing way better that way." "Oh, ok." I said, understood. But there's something strange about back there. Josh just appeared 4 meters apart from the giant, I wondered how he did that. "Hey Josh, There's something else that I want to talk to you." "Yeah?" He looked at me in my eyes. "Back in McDonalds, you just disappeared and reappeared a few meters apart from the giant." I finally said. "How did you do that?" "That's a very complicated thing to do." Josh explained. "It's the manipulation of the light to make me invisible. Too bad that you're not a child of Hyperion, because if you're one, I could teach you how to do it." "Oh, okay." I nodded. "Now go to sleep Adam. "Josh instructed. "There'll be a whole new adventure waiting for us tomorrow." I nodded, and closed my eyes. Somehow, I couldn't sleep, I don't know why, but my instincts said that the 2nd and the 3rd line of the prophecy won't be revealed until tomorrow night. So I got out from bed, and watched as Fuuka and Annabeth walked out from their tents. I watched if anything's going to happen tonight, but my eyes were already very tired, and finally, I went to bed. This time, I'm in the exact same place. Isa is sweating like crazy now. She had held the sky for more than one day. Her whole body is covered with sweats now. She also looked a little skinnier, like this is a very good exercise for her. Her face is cringed. She is kneeling with her hands up holding the crushing weight of the sky and her mouth is still gagged with silver. Theia just stood beside her. "Hmm... Where is your son?" Theia asked. "Oh, and by the way, I will make sure that your son's quest is... challenging. Besides, I had already set a trap for their quest." Isa strained under the burden. She looked angry, and she held the sky higher for Theia to see. She put on her brave angry face again, and she stood up. Theia looked surprised. "Mmmmmmmmmmfffff!!!" She muffled again. "Oh, don't worry. The Chamber of mist is ready. I only need to trap a person in the chamber of mist and their quest will be in disarray." "Mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmfffffffffffff!!!!!!!!" Isa muffled. I woke up in the morning with a start. The dream definitely meant something. I woke Josh up, and apparently, he's still a little sleepy, so I snapped my fingers in his ear, and his eyes snapped open. "What? Where?" "Josh, It's only me." I said. "Oh," Josh said. "It's you." "Josh, I need to talk to you about something." I said. "Of course, friend. Just tell me." So I told him what happened in my dream, how the chamber of mist was ready. Theia definitely is up to something. Josh shuddered. "I had the same dream. To tell you the truth, I'm as distraught as you, Adam. Something about the chamber of mist is something that concerns me for a while. And since there's one traitor, my guess is that the traitor might lead us to the chamber of mist, and locked one of us in there. We may have to wait until tomorrow though in order to know who's locking who up. But the prophecy ''One shall emerge as a traitor as the traitor leads the other one lost ''still bothers me. That left me with only 2 question in my mind. Who is the traitor and who is the victim? I think the 2nd prophecy had some kind of connection to the 3rd prophecy. ''One shall be tied up in the chamber of mist. ''Which means that the traitor might brought him/her to the chamber of mist." Category:Josh-Son Of Hyperion